


[Podfic of] Bradley's Top Secret Hugo!Fetish

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley develops a fixation on Katie's hot water bottle. He is disturbed, uses google too much and eventually decides to steal the hot water bottle in order to Stop This Nonsense once at for all. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bradley's Top Secret Hugo!Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bradley's Top Secret Hugo!Fetish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9384) by gnimaerd. 



 

**Story:** [Bradley's Top Secret Hugo!Fetish](http://gnimaerd.livejournal.com/391197.html)  
**Author:** gnimaerd  
**Length:** 23:51 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 13.75 MB, .mp3

 _Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bradleys-top-secret-hugofetish)

(This podfic maybe lost if the audioarchive cannot recover it.  I can no longer find it on my hard drive. I'm sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank gnimaerd for giving me permission to record this fic.
> 
> This is for my "Read Quickly (For You)" square on podfic_bingo 2011 challenge.


End file.
